¿A quíen quiero mentirle?
by Victoire Evans Lupin
Summary: Inspirada en la canción de Marc Anthony... La escuhe y no pude evitar pensar en Ginny& Harry... Esta es mi primer historia. Aclaraciones: Ni Harry Potter ni los demás personajes ni los espacios me pertenecen, sino que pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Espero que la disfruten


_10 de Diciembre de 2002_

Un joven alto, delgado pero a su vez musculoso de gran porte, de un rosto envidiable, sonrisa irresistible, mandíbula cuadrada y unos impotentes ojos verde esmeralda se disponía a entrar a un majestuoso salón de fiesta donde se comprometería una de las parejas más importantes de Londres, el futuro dueño de una de las cadenas hoteleras más importantes del mundo, con la hija del primer ministro Londinense, se acomodo su impecable traje negro antes de sonreírle a su despampanante acompañante e internarse en la fiesta, escruto todo el lugar con detenimiento antes de llegar a su objetivo, ella.

Una hermosa pelirroja sonreía frente a toda esa gente que la miraba con envidia otros con deseo, mientras platicando con grandes empresarios tomada del brazo de su prometido, aunque en realidad ella solo asentía de vez en cuando, ignorando completamente la conversación, cuando de pronto su sonrisa decayó al toparse con sus ojos verdes y más aún verlo tomado del brazo a aquel a quién nunca pudo, ni quiso olvidar. Lo miro con esos inigualables ojos marrones cuestionándole miles de silenciosas preguntas, su rostro mostraba sorpresa pero a la vez resignación y enojo, enojo de ver cómo le sonreía a esta mujer que como víbora se aferraba a su brazo, la pelirroja volteaba de reojo a ver a su pareja que ni cuenta se había dado de la presencia del morocho, al igual que su familia que se encontraba apartada aparentando ser perfecta.

_Ya lo sé qué extraño es verte aquí, verte otra vez  
Te sienta bien estar con él  
¿Que si te pude olvidar? Tu pregunta esta demás  
Yo también he vuelto amar _

- Con permiso necesito ir al tocador a retocar mi maquillaje.- Se excuso con maestría, pues de eso vivía, en un mundo lleno de mentiras.

- No tardes querida.- La clara advertencia de su joven acompañante salió a flote, pero ella ni se inmuto a pesar de la sorpresa al parecer si lo había visto llegar, pero a ella no le importaba al fin y al cabo ellos había ganado.

- - Claro que no querido, disculpen.- Se despidió tomando su largo y elegante vestido color champagne.

Volteaba a ver a su familia para ver que no la siguiera rumbo al tocador y busco con su mirada al inesperado invitado, al cual no vio por ningún lado, tal vez ya se ha ido, se dijo, pero no importa hoy es mi día, hoy me comprometí con un el hombre que toda mujer desea, atento, muy atractivo, millonario, inteligente, en fin, yo no tenía futuro con él, mis padres tenían razón es un bueno para nada. Pensó con frialdad.

_A quien quiero mentirle  
Porque quiero fingir que te olvide  
Trato de convencerme  
Que estas en el pasado  
Y del alma y la mente te borre _

El atractivo ojiverde no perdía detalle de ella, sabía que ella estaba con él, que había preferido la fortuna del otro, obedecer a sus padres, cumplir sus deseos y olvidarse de los suyos, así comprometiendo su vida al lado de un hombre que nunca la amara como ella necesita, no tendrá el carácter para tranquilizarla cuando ella se altere de algo que esta fuera de su alcance ó de algo que no fuera hecho como ella deseara, pero que decía se burlo de sí mismo, el le daría todo o eso le había dicho ella la vez que lo dejo, que lo suyo formaría parte de un pasado, parte de algo que había sido lindo pero no por ello sería un amor duradero, ella había antepuesto sus comodidades, porque al fin y al cabo ella se había burlado cuando le pidió que se quedara a su lado, que olvidara a su familia, a lo que diría la gente, pero ella le había preguntado ''¿Y de que viviremos cuando no encuentres trabajo? Sabes que yo nunca he trabajado, piénsalo Harry de amor no se vive, el amor al igual que todo tiene un precio'' y había sido así ella prefirió el dinero de uno a el corazón de otro, pero tal vez tenía razón ella, pero a pesar de decirse día a día que lo suyo había sido un ''amor de verano'' uno de esos que a pesar de que en su momento parecen ser invencibles con la primera lluvia se derrumban, trato de olvidarla, de olvidar su manías, sus gestos, sus sonrisas a la hora de hacer el amor, como ella decía un ''Te amaré siempre, Harry, pase lo que pase'' cuando terminaban de hacerlo, como reía entrar por la puerta de servicio en la madrugada después de haber pasado la noche con él, cuando veía una mujer trataba de encontrar esos gestos de ella, pero luego la cruda realidad llegaba ella nunca serian ella, porque solo existía una Gin, porque estando juntos ellos solo eran Gin y Harry, no Ginevra Weasley, la chica prepotente que todos conocían, y el no era un simple chico que al verla la primera vez en ese parque se había enamorado de ella perdidamente.

_A quien quiero mentirle  
Porque quiero fingir que te olvide  
Trato de convencerme  
Que no sentí un amor tan profundo  
Y quedaste en el ayer  
Yo trato de olvidarte, yo de verdad lo intento  
Pero no lo consigo _

Ginevra Weasley entro al baño soltando un enorme suspiro al ver que se encontraba desierto no quería estar fingiendo en ese momento en aquel en el que se sentía tan vulnerable, porque si bien el era su mayor fuerza también era su mayor debilidad, pero no, se regaño no debía pensar en él, ella estaba feliz, contenta con Dean, tenía todo lo que siempre había querido, fama, envidia, deseo, respeto, tenía el mundo a sus pies, todo lo que decía se hacía sin cuestionar, ese poder solo lo podía tener con él, sus padres se lo había dicho Dean es quien te conviene, y tenían razón se dijo viéndose en el espejo ella no estaba acostumbrada a tener carencias, bueno se dijo no en las que implicaran dinero, siempre había estado sola pasando de tutor en tutor, de sirvienta en sirvienta, nunca nadie se había preocupado por ella, pero que importaba si siempre había tenido las mejores muñecas, ropas y de todo, por ello la envidiaban sus propias amigas, y con Harry si bien había tenido amor nunca pudo aspirar a más, el había sido quien en sus momentos había sido el único en decirle a la cara todo lo que pensaba de ella, quien cuando ella lo humillo la primera vez no se dejo y le respondió, ella al principio de su relación llego a creer que era el príncipe azul que la llegaría a salvar, que la sacaría de ese castillo custodiado por ese enorme y feroz dragón, y lo había sido con él había conocido el amor, ese que pocos pueden llegar a conocer, él era el causante de sus momentos más felices, más hermosos esos que los tendría siempre guardados en su cuerpo y en su alma, había sido lo primero en pensar al levantarse, lo último de ver en su mente al cerrar sus ojos al dormirse, había soñado una vida con él, fuera de las apariencias, que había sido débil y tonta en el momento lo hizo, porque como su madre se lo dijo eran solo sueños, algo que nunca pasaría, del modo más cruel le había abierto los ojos, y la habían devuelto a su mundo, a su realidad.

_Ya lo vez estoy en paz  
Nuestro amor tuvo un final  
Era lo más natural  
Hace tiempo que olvide todo lo que pudo ser  
Yo sin ti volví a nacer  
A quien quiero mentirle  
Porque quiero fingir que te olvide  
Trato de convencerme  
Que no sentí un amor tan profundo  
Y quedaste en el ayer _

Al verla entrar en el baño trato por todos los medios de quedarse en su lugar, de no ir a buscarla pero era imposible, tenia tanto tiempo que no la tenía en sus brazos, que no la besaba como que si no hubiese mañana, que no la llevaba hasta la cima con sus caricias, por ella era su adicción, su fruta prohibida, porque sabía que aunque ella estuviera con él, ella lo amaría a él, cuando ella estuviera en la cama con ese ella solo pensaría en el, en que lo compararía y lloraría al pensar todo lo que dejo por miedo a sus padres, porque él sabía que tenía miedo de salir de su burbuja porque ella nunca se había sentido pequeña en su mundo de mentira, nunca había vivido, porque ella a pesar de su edad nunca había nadado en agua helada, o brincado en los charcos de agua, para luego reírse al darse cuenta de que sus pantalones y zapatos estaban empapados, porque ella no era feliz, porque sabía que si ella fuese feliz la dejaría que estuviera con Thomas, pero ese idiota solo la quería para presumirla como un trofeo, y más coraje sintió cuando él se lo había dicho a Ginny y ella le había contestado ''Eso es lo que sé hacer Harry para eso fui educada para ser el trofeo de alguien más'', eso era lo que lo llenaba de furia pensar que Ginny, su Gin se había resignado a su vida, en una de sus últimas visitas ella había llorado en sus brazos maldiciendo la vida que le toco, admitió que ella nunca había odiado su vida, hasta conocerlo y saber que nunca podrían ser felices juntos, no se había dado cuenta de que se estaba aproximando al baño de las mujeres, no tenía idea de que haría una vez que se viera frente a frente con ella, pero no era tiempo de pensar, porque Hermione nunca pensó al enamorarse de Ron el hermano mayor de Ginny, y aun así ambos habían luchado por su amor contra todos y habían salido victoriosos, aunque bueno tenía que admitir que Ron había sido exiliado y desheredado por su familia, pero cuando él le pregunto al pelirrojo si se arrepentía, el sin dudarlo le había dicho que no, que amaba a Hermione más que nada y no se arrepentiría nunca de tenerla a su lado, que al contrario se hubiera arrepentido toda su vida si hubiese obedecido las exigencias de su padre, estaba a punto de llegar a la puerta cuando vi salir a la pelirroja que al verlo, le pidió con la mirada que lo acompañara al balcón, y el sin pensarlo la siguió.

_A quien quiero mentirle  
Porque quiero fingir que te olvide  
Trato de convencerme  
Que estas en el pasado  
Y del alma y la mente te borre  
A quien quiero mentirle  
Porque quiero fingir que te olvide  
Porque Trato de convencerme  
Que no sentí un amor tan profundo  
Y quedaste en el ayer _

Al llegar a su destino la pelirroja se volteo viéndolo fijamente a unos metros de distancia de donde él estaba recargado en el balcón, sin decir nada ella jugueteaba con algo en sus manos, se le notaba segura de sí misma, feliz, se veía muy hermosa con la luz de la luna bañando su rostro, ella no lo veía a la cara, el sabia que ella estaba muy nerviosa aunque lo tratase de negar, el podía verla más allá de lo que la otra y ella a el también, siempre se complementaron perfectamente, su pequeña figura se encontraba cubierta por solo ese entallado vestido que la hacía lucia más perfecta de lo normal, parecía una muñeca de porcelana, ella respiro antes de decidirse a hablar por primera vez ante la presencia de su amor.

- Harry, en verdad lo siento todo lo que dije la última vez que nos vimos, pero tenias que entender que nosotros no podíamos estar juntos, yo me encontraba demasiado confundida y en verdad has significado tanto en mi vida, en estos últimos meses he echado de menos tu presencia, siempre supiste como alegrarme, fuist… serás el amor de mi vida pero esto, vivimos tantos cosas maravillosas, dicen que el primer amor no se olvida y tienen razón, hoy al verte entrar por esa puerta quise correr a tus brazos pero sabía que no era lo correcto, yo no soy como Ron, no creo ser tan fuerte como él fue en su momento para luchar por el amor que sentía con Hermione y me alegro de corazón que lograra estar con ella, el junto con Hermione merecen ser felices, tú tamb...- Dijo la chica con pequeñas lagrimas en los ojos, se quedo abruptamente callada al ver en la puerta a su prometido, ella le sonrió tranquilizadoramente acercándose a su lado, tomándolo de la mano con cariño, y con una sonrisa le dijo.- Todo está arreglado cariño, ya cerré este ciclo, hable con Harry para ver si estaba a punto de hacer lo correcto y ahora al verlos a ti y al él, se que escogeré lo que me hará más feliz de mi vida, escogí al amor.

Dicho esto la preciosa joven, soltó la mano de su prometido, no sin pedirle con la mirada que la esperase y abrazo a Harry, susurrándole.- Una vez me dijiste que nosotros hacemos nuestro propio destino y estoy segura de ello, gracias por hacerme vivir ese maravilloso e inolvidable sueño.- Terminó besando su mejilla y abrazándolo fuertemente, tomo su mano y también la beso con un simple ''te amo'' susurrado se alejo de él, para acercarse a su prometido, el moreno vi a Harry con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

Al terminar lo tomo de la mano y se marcho con su prometido, sin mirar ninguna vez hacia atrás, el ojiverde lloro al saberse perdedor, sabía que nunca la olvidaría, y deseaba en lo más profundo de su ser que ella tampoco lo hiciera, ella había elegido y esperaba que fuera lo correcto, aunque tenía la certeza de que así seria, limpio sus lagrimas deseando salir de ahí lo más pronto posible, se olvido de Cho a quien había traído de acompañante, no le importaron los murmullos que la gente al verlo con sus ojos rojos, ni tampoco volteo porque sabía que entre esas miradas no estaba la única que para el importaba, salió casi corriendo de la fiesta y se fue directo a un parque que frecuentaban con Ginny, cuando ella se escapaba de casa, se dejo caer en la que había llamado su banca y volvió a llorar sin importarle que la gente lo viera, pues ya nada importaba la había perdido, fue ahí cuando sintió un trozo de papel, sabia de quien era pero no lo quiso ver, lo dejo en la banca antes de caminar rumbo a su departamento sabia que hay lo esperaba Ron y su embarazada esposa.

_24 de Diciembre de 2002 _

Harry caminaba por las transitadas calles de Londres, maldiciendo a todo la gente que se le ocurría hacer ese día las compras había sido pisado más de diez veces y aún no podía llegar a King Cross, apretó con su mano la maleta que estaba arrastrado, estaba comenzando a alterarse tenia días sin poder dormir, para ser más exactos desde la última vez que vi esos ojos marrones, ya casi era la hora pactada y sabia que no debía llegar tarde, no le gustaba llegar tarde y menos para algo tan importante sabía que no se perdonaría nunca perder esta cita, diez minutos después se encontraba entrando a la estación, no se sorprendió de ver a todo ese mar de gente como pudo se abrió paso ya pasaban de las diez y sabía que era tarde, se tranquilizo al sentir el papel que traía en el bolsillo de su chaqueta negra, se subió a una banca cuando estaba cerca de la Columna nueve, y suspiro al ver ese absurdo gorro gris, corrió lo más rápido que pudo y sonrió al ver a la hermosa mujer que lo esperaba sentado en una enorme maleta negra, se veía preciosa con ese vestido de invierno color verde y unas lindas botas negras, su cabello lo tenía recogido en una coleta floja, ella al verlo no pudo evitar su alegría y corrió abrazándose a él.

- No creía que fueras a venir, creí que no me ibas a querer volver a ver, después de lo de la fiesta, me sentí morir cuando te vi llorar, quise irme a tu lado, pero sabía que no era el momento, te iba a explicar todo pero llego el idiota de Dean y no dejo que te dijera nada por eso hice todo ese espectáculo frente a él, para que se sintiera seguro y poder escaparme hoy, aunque he de admitir que mis hermano se ayudaron, fui a la prueba de vestido y ellos me quisieron acompañar creí que me moría, pensaba ir sola, y así venirme aquí, pero me llevaron a recoger el vestido y luego sacaron del carro la maleta, y me dijeron se feliz con Harry, ellos planearon esto para que estuviera a tu lado, puedes creerlo, aunque no vinieras, te iría a buscar y si no quisieras saber nada de mí, aun así me iría no pienso casarme con él, lo aborrezco.- La pelirroja explico hasta quedarse sin aire, sentí un peso menos al decir todo lo que tenía en la mente.

- Te tengo que decir que no pensaba leer el papel, lo deje en nuestra banca, había decidido empezar mi vida de nuevo, sabía que ya no estarías mas hay tu, y yo no iba a esperarte por siempre, pensé que lo habías escogido e incluso trate de odiarte en ese momento, pero se que nunca podría hacerlo te amo demasiado, y ya estaba a punto de dejarte ir cuando vi que no era capaz de hacerlo y regrese por el papel, sonreí como un bobo al ver lo que decía al ver que en verdad planeabas escoger el amor como habías dicho, sabía que te tendría en mis brazos, he estado sin dormir por la excitación que tengo al pensar que hoy volverías a mi.- Dijo el chico abrazándola fuertemente por su pequeña cintura mientras ella se aferraba a su cuello.

- Sera mejor que nos vayamos amor, perderemos el tren, los chicos de regalo nos compraron un boleto a Brighton, y alquilaron un pequeño cuarto para nosotros dos.- Dicho, esto ambos tomaron sus maletas, pensando que, en que ambos tenían que olvidarse, pero no pudieron por que aún quisieron intentarlo ellos estaban hechos el uno para el otro.

Antes de subir el chico le dio a su pelirroja un suave beso en los labios antes de tomar su delicada mano y depositar hay el papel que ella días atrás le había entregado, ella lo cuestiono con la mirada, pero al verlo no pudo más que reír y besarlo antes subir por fin a un lugar lejos de todo.

_¿Recuerdas cuando me preguntaste si me atrevía a fugarme junto a ti y te dije que era una locura, ahora yo te lo pregunto te animas a fugarte conmigo, para solo ser de nuevo Harry y Gin?_

_Si aceptas te esperare en la estación el día veinticuatro entre la columna 9 y 10, en aquella que decías que era la nueve tres cuartos, a las diez, seré la de la maleta._

_Te amo._

_Tu, Gin._

_Trato de olvidarte, yo de verdad lo intento  
Pero no lo consigo_


End file.
